A chewy affair
by Zukaque
Summary: Marui shows up at the Seigaku courts. What's he doing there? And is Ryoma really a theif? Read to find out. Shounen ai. MaruRyo


**AN/ **This is my story, so don't complain if there's something in the plot or any OOC-ness you don't approve of! This is MY fanfic, I rule! Mwahahaha ... Nevermind..**  
**

**Warning: **This is Shounen ai. if you don't like it, don't read. If you still read it... Then you're stupid.. and the spelling may not be correct, as english isn't my mother tounge.

And I'm afraid that I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters...Well, read on.

* * *

**A chewy affair.**

It was a normal training day for the tennis team at Seshun Gakuen. But the day was going to be a day that wouldn't be easily forgot.

The warm-ups had just finished and the regulars was having a small break, waiting for the freshmen to put up the nets. Suddenly a redhead appeared at the entrance and went to confront Ryoma.

"Teme! You stole my last package!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryoma said innocently.

"Don't say that, Echizen! We both very well know that you stole my last package of bubble gum!"

"What's going on here?" Tezuka had just emerged from the changing room, and wondered what Marui Bunta from Rikkaidai was doing at the Seigaku court.

"Nya.." Eiji exclaimed. "This Marui just suddenly came out of nowhere, and accused Ochibi of stealing his gum," he explained.

"Echizen, what is this about?" Tezuka demanded.

"I don't know, Buchou." Ryoma answered.

"Yes he do!" Marui said aggravated to Tezuka. "He was the one who took my last package."

"Nya! Don't accuse my Ochibi of stealing!" Eiji shouted and glomped Ryoma in a protective way.

Ryoma scowled. "Itai, Kikumaru-sempai."

"'Your Ochibi?" Marui said, glaring at both of them. "Since when was he yours?"

Now Tezuka moved to stop them, because they were attracting all the attention in the tennis club, but Fuji stepped forward and the look in his eyes made Tezuka hold back.

"I'm sorry, Eiji, but I had the distinct impression that he was mine."

"Noone had ever heard Fuji use a voice this frightening and possessive, and everyone took a step away.

Everyone, that is, except Ryoma who didn't dare to move as Fuji moved closer to him, like a wolf cornering its prey.

"Fu- Fuji-sempai, what are you doing?"

"I'm only claiming what is rightfully mine."

"Wha- What do you mean?" Ryoma said horrorstricken.

Suddenly Momoshiro began to laugh, shaking everyone out of their stupefy.

"What is so funny, Momo-sempai?" Ryoma asked irritated.

"It's just - haha - It's just, you are always cool, and never back away from a challenge. You have never been scared of anyone who was trying to scare you, not even Akutsu. And here you have three boys, all after you, though Marui seem to be very angry with you, and you're completely terrified."

Everyone calmed a bit down, and began to see the humor of it all. Everyone but Ryoma who glared at Momo. Then both Fuji and Eiji stepped forward and said in sync. "Tennis it should be after all."

"What are you thinking?" Tezuka asked.

"A tennis match. The winner gets Ryoma." Fuji explained.

"Nani! Don't I have something to say!" Ryoma said.

"No.. This is for your own good Ryoma-chan." Fuji said.

"Buchou, you can't approve of this! Stop them!"

"Sorry, Echizen, but when Eiji and Fuji have set their mind on something they can't be stopped."

"You can't be serious!" Ryoma was now really angry, and then he turned to the two boys. "All right, this has gone too far! Both of you, I won't be the property of anyone, and you have no right to decide on yourself who I can be with!"

All were shocked to see this side of Ryoma, they had never seen him angry before. Eiji were looking embarrassed and Fuji was looking slightly sorry, and was no longer smiling.

Then Momo once again broke the tension. "Well done, Echizen! I never knew you had it in you. But then again you might could have guessed by the way you always are acting." He wondered aloud.

"Yes this is most interesting data.." Inui said, notebook in hand.

Ryoma looked scared, and everyone else laughed at his expression. But then Marui brought back the matter that started the commotion.

"You still owe me for that package! Don't think I'll forget that!" He said.

"Che.. Okay, I took it." Ryoma withdrew a package of gum from his pocket. Then he took out a piece and put it in his mouth. Then he smirked. "Sorry, that was the last one.."

Marui was shocked beyond normal sense. Everyone else was stunned and almost didn't dare to breath.

Then Marui smirked. And Ryoma's smirk faltered.

"I told you you owed me.." Then he approached Ryoma who wasn't smirking anymore.

"What are you thinking, Maru? - you're not thinking what I think you are, are you?" He took a small step back.

Then Marui stepped up to him and kissed him. He put his arms around Ryoma's waist and pulled him close. Ryoma hesitantly placed his arms around Marui's neck. Then Ryoma felt Marui prodding for entrance, and he let him in.

The other regulars were frozen. They had never expected such a show of affection on court, and much less from their ichinen.

As the two boys slowly pulled away everyone could see that Marui now was the one with the gum.

"I told you, you owed me some gum.." Marui said while smirking.

"Che.. Now you got it, are we finished." Ryoma said but he couldn't help but smile.

"No way, you still owe me a hole package!"

Marui took Ryoma's hand a dragged him from the court, neither of them noticing the way the others were gaping at them.

'I need some more painkillers..' Tezuka thought as he later left the court.

* * *

**AN/** Well this was my first story ever.. Please rewiev, but be nice.. 


End file.
